


Mortal sin

by Moonfallthefox



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfallthefox/pseuds/Moonfallthefox
Summary: PWP Anderson and Maxwell.
Relationships: Alexander Anderson/Enrico Maxwell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Mortal sin

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when someone who only roleplay tries to write. Sorry for your eyes.

To say work had been long would be an understatement. Alexander’s target had managed to slip through an open window of the abandoned building he was hiding inside, leading the paladin on a chase through Rome that ended in a very public execution in front of a fancy restaurant. No doubt paperwork was going to end up being the name of the game for at least the next week while the Vatican worked to clean up his mess.

Irritated, tired, bloody, Anderson stopped off at his own room. He knew he was missed, but he couldn’t just go flouncing off to the archbishop like this with blood matted in his hair and half the sleeve torn from his cassock. So, despite the general desire to retreat to his bed, Alexander peeled off his clothes and dumped them uncerimoniously in a heap on the floor amongst the books and other refuse he tended to collect.

The shower was too small, everything was, but standing beneath the hot water helped clear his head, and by the time he got out he had missed several calls from his boyfriend trying to figure out what was taking so long. In a matter of minutes the priest was making his way through the dark, sleepy halls of the Vatican towards Archbishop Enrico Maxwell’s quarters.

No one could see him, and nobody did, this late it was a ghost town, only the heavy footfalls of his boots disturbing the night. He didn’t knock, he was expected. As soon as the heavy door swung shut the short, slender form of Maxwell materialized from around the corner, snaking his arms around Anderson’s waist.  
“Long night?” Enrico purred, pressing his lithe form against the paladin’s chest.  
“Thae little creep ran...” He grumbled, gently tipping his chin up to capture his lips in a hungry kiss. The way Enrico was responding left absolutely no doubt as to what kind of mood he was in. Tongues tangling together, Anderson moaned, heat building in his groin.  
Pawing hurriedly at on another the pair made it to the expansive bed, Anderson falling back on it as his silver haired lover straddled his lap, pressing his ass down against the Paladin's hard cock, which strained desperately at the fabric of his pants.  
They frantically unbuttoned one another's shirts to bare sensitive skin, sucking and licking at eachother as if they were starving.  
It seemed Enrico had been waiting rather impatiently for his attentions, as he was hard and whimpering with barely any touch, his pants quickly discarded to show off his swollen, needy member, the head pink and dripping need. Taking control Anderson rolled them both over, hitching the other's hips up over his shoulders.  
He buried his face between his lovers thighs, tongue darting out to his waiting hole and flicking inside. Anderson loved this, loved the way he tasted and screamed and called his name.  
He dug deeper, finding the sensitive spot deep inside him that made Maxwell arch up and cry out for him, stroked it with his tongue. In a matter of moments the archbishop was reduced to a needy, begging, trembling mess.  
"A-Alex~ please, I need you!" He pleaded.  
That was more than enough for him. Alex stepped out of his own pants, stroking the thick, smooth length of his cock as he doused himself in lubricant from the little bottle on the nightstand.  
He positioned himself before pushing in with a low moan. The incredible tightness of his partner surrounded Anderson, velvet walls that brought him to heights of pleasure he couldn't have ever imagined.  
He started out slow, but was met with a commanding tone, "Harder! I'm not made of glass!" Soon, the Paladin's balls were smacking into Enrico's ass with every thrust.  
Enrico's eyes had rolled closed, and he gaped and panted, his length dripping precum onto his stomach. Anderson was a loud man, and his moans echoed through the spacious room.  
"Enrico~" the Paladin cried, just as stars exploded behind his eyes and he shot his seed deep in his lover, followed not long after by a howl as Maxwell coated his own belly and chest with it.  
They remained together for a moment, panting, before Anderson withdrew. Ignoring the mess he slid into bed beside him, content to remain there the rest of the night.


End file.
